


Caught Red Handed

by Kingslayer-Angel (KingslayerAngel)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddykink, Does it count as a threesome if two of them share a body?, Dom/Sub interactions, F/M, Flith, I feel like this should come up more often when it comes to Finn, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingslayerAngel/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: Angel gets caught touching things she shouldn't and is punished by both sides of her lover to the enjoyment of all three of them.





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So I got hooked on ASMR. Specifically smutty ASMR. My favorite (performer?) is a guy with an Irish accent that always brings a certain wrestler to mind and so this was born.

* * *

 

 

_**Angel’s POV** _

“Acushla?” Finn’s voice permeates the hazy fog of sleep I’m lost in.

“Mm?” I try to answer him but Seth had a party in his hotel suite last night so I’m tired and my head is absolutely fucking killing me.

“I have that radio show interview and a signing, then i’ll be back Mo Chroi” I hear him say

“Mm” I try to make a affirmative sound

My side of the bed dips and the covers are pulled from off my head letting in the bright morning sunlight, I blink a few times and try to focus on the beautiful man leaning over me.

“Hungover darling?”

“I am never letting Dean make my drinks ever again” I reply

Finn laughed lowly “A lesson we’ve all learned, love”

“Is THAT why no one else drank Dean’s punch?! It doesn’t even taste like it has that much booze in it!”

“I don’t know what Ambrose puts in that magic potion of his but its all alcoholic” Finn tells her

“Oh” I murmur already planning out how I’m going to kick Seth’s ass. I’d drank Dean’s concoction on his suggestion but apparently I’d been pranked.

“You need to eat something, take a shower and rest. You don’t have any press today?”

I ran through my schedule in my head. “Nope. I did the last round so its Becks turn.”

“Good. Eat, shower and rest.” he says kissing me on the forehead “If you take care of yourself like a good girl you’ll get a treat when I get back. Normal rules are still in effect. No touching that sweet little cunt while Daddy is away.”

**_Finn’s POV_ **

The interview went off without a hitch, and I’d done my job of talking up this weekend’s PPV. The signing however? That was a fucking mess. There had been a mix up with the venue’s security and we’d had to cancel. So here I was back at the hotel irritated at disappointing the fans who’d come out to see me, but happy to be headed back to Angel hours earlier then I’d planned.

I get to our hotel room and open the door only to be completely shocked at the sight before me. Angel, naked except for one of my button down shirts laying on the bed in front of her laptop with a toy buried deep inside of her.

“What is this?” I say louder then I’d intended

“Daddy?!” She says sitting up abruptly “Your early!”

“The signing was a dead loss, I was going to surprise you but I’m the one who got the surprise…Is that…one of my matches? And Toys? What happened to being a good girl for Daddy?”

I hear her mutter something “What was that? Speak up.” I demanded

“I got turned on watching you” she says louder, blushing from what I assumed was a mixture of arousal and embarrassment

“You are a VERY naughty girl and you are in SO much trouble” I say walking towards the bed pulling off my suit jacket and loosening my tie.

**_Angel’s POV_ **

Well shit. I think to myself as I watch Finn walk toward me. I’m fucked aren’t I? And from the red and black stains crawling their way across his skin as he unbuttons his shirt…not only was I in trouble, I was in trouble with both my Daddy and my King.

“Oh my Angeal was a naughty, naughty lass wasn’t she?” That dark, velvety voice that was Finn’s and not Finn’s asked me.

“Yes, My King” I answer hesitantly

Balor clicks his tongue like a scolding parent “My dear Angeline. Whatever will my host and I do with such a naughty little girl?”

**_Balor’s POV_ **

The host and I didn’t agree on much, I personally didn’t understand why he didn’t just let me out to destroy all these peons who dared to disrespect us, but since we’d come to America the host insisted on doing things ‘fair and square’ and would only ever let me out under extreme duress. I longed for the days when my host had thought of himself as royalty and we worked together to obliterate anyone who dared to oppose us.

The only thing good about our current surroundings was the one thing on which we did agree. Our Mate. Our beautiful Angeline, with her milk chocolate skin on, curly black hair and pretty brown eyes was a warrior in her own right and the only woman we’d deemed worthy to be our Queen since we’d shared this form.

Speaking of our Queen, she’d been a very bad girl and that just wouldn’t do at all.

“How are we to punish you?” I ask her, enjoying the mix of emotions drifting across her face

**_Finn’s POV_ **

I strip down, walk over to the bed and take Angel’s laptop, glancing at the screen and seeing it paused on myself, wearing Balor’s warpaint before I place it on the desk out of the way.

“Look at you, all flushed and trembling, did I interrupt you before you could come?” I ask her

“Yes Daddy” she tells me.

“Well at least there’s that. Maybe I should just make you go take a cold shower to cool off. After all you disobeyed me.”

“Hmm, or maybe…you wanted to try edging didn’t you my Angel?”

_**Angel’s POV** _

Holy fucking shit. Edging was something we’d talked about trying but now? As a punishment? With both of them?

Yes, Daddy" the words slip out of my mouth before I can even wrap my head around the gravity of my situation

I watch as my Daddy., I could tell from his movements that this was Finn, but from the ever shifting red and black coating his skin I could tell My King wasn’t far from the surface.

Finn climbs on the bed with me and gently walks his fingers up my legs toward my pussy.

You know you aren’t allowed to dip into Daddy’s pleasure when he’s not around" he says, skimming a finger along my damp slit

“Look at this, all this wet, slick heat and it’s not even for me is it?”

Well, I guess technically it was since I’d been getting off on one of their matches but I doubted that would be a sufficient answer for them.

“Shhhh don’t speak right now.” He says before I can answer him

He picks up the vibrator I had just been using and rubbed it along the same path his fingers had just took stopping at the top of my slit to press it against my clit before flicking it on causing me to let out a loud moan.

“You were soooo close when I interruptted your fun. Sooo close to coming all over this toy. But now you’re not going to…so don’t you dare come Angel. Not until Daddy says so.”

“My Angeal just isn’t living up to her name today, is she?” My King asks me

“No My King” I answer as I start to writhe on the bed, I had been so fucking close when Finn had surprised me and now my whole body was tingling with the need for orgasm

“We have the rest of the day, I could just tease and tease and tease you for hours.” my Daddy says

Shit, I both loved and hated when they decided to keep switching on me. Finn and Balor were both dangerous in their own right…but when they worked together? They were lethal to my senses.

He, and at this point I wasn’t exactly clear on who was in control, moved the vibe away from my pussy and buried his face between my legs.

“You taste so fucking good. So fucking sweet. Now this. This is for me, it’s for us. Isn’t it my Queen?”

Well fuck, I should have known. I thought as pleasure overwhelmed me. It was Balor. Balor loved eating pussy for some reason, even more than Finn.

“Don’t even think about coming” he growled against my clit before sucking it into his mouth.

“Fuck!” I cried out “My King, my King. I can’t.” I babbled, he had to be kidding right? He was doing the exact thing that NEVER failed to make me go off like fireworks and I WASN’T allowed to come?

With one last nibbling suck, he sat up to look at me. It was definitely my King in full control now, Finn’s gorgeous blue eyes were rimmed in red and black and Balor’s markings were fully realized on his skin in a way no artist could duplicate.

“Do you need something to distract you?” he asks me.

When I nodded he flipped our positions so that I was draped over him with his beautiful, thick cock at my mouth and, my pussy over his face.

“Suck my cock, Angeal” he demanded before thrusting his abnormally long tongue into my pussy.

I licked at the precome beading the head of his cock, as always marvelling at the changes Balor wrought in Finn’s body. He even tasted different then Finn did.

“I’m doing the teasing here not you, My Queen” Balor’s voice brought me back from where I’d drifted off.

“AHHH, yesss,” I hear him hiss “Now you’re being a good little girl, that’s it my Queen, suck my cock deep, while I eat this delicious cunt.”

His words of praise send even more jolts of pleasure through my body, as he continues to wreck me.

“My perfect Queen, my perfect mate. Someone worthy of my status.” I hear him growl against me.

His words cause another moan to vibrate around his cock. It was amazing to me that this was my life. That both these perfect beings, The Demon and the man agreed that I was absolutely perfect for both of them.

“When I come, my Queen you are going to swallow my seed, then and only then can you come.”

With that command ringing in my ears I got serious about sucking his cock swirling my tongue around the head before sucking him to the back of my throat.

“That’s it my good girl suck me down. Make your King come for you so you can come for him.”

I redouble my efforts at those words, sucking him right down to the base causing him to let out a gasping moan before his hot cum filled my mouth and I swallowed every last drop.

At that moment two long fingers filled my soaking wet pussy hooking to hit my G-spot dead on “Such a good little Queen making me come for you. Now you are going to cum for me”

With those words, I exploded in pleasure with a scream hoping that none of our Co workers were in the ajoining rooms

Still breathing heavy I let Balor move me like a boneless doll until I was cuddled in his arms, tracing the patterns on his skin as they faded leaving only Finn’s perfectly tanned skin behind.

“Rest, Mo Chroi” I could hear him say as I drifted off “When you wake. It’s my turn.”


End file.
